For You, I'd Die
by Kitsuka Shiru
Summary: Tohru knows she is completely in love with Yuki, but what if her worst fear is the truth? Rated to be safe! INTRODUCING THE NEW ZODIAC! Completed!
1. Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

A/N: This is my first story, so please review and don't criticize me too harshly. I'm kinda new to writing fan fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket (although I TOTALLY wish I did.)

"Help! Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Someone! Help!" Tohru Honda shouted in her dream. She was being chased by something in the shadows, she didn't know what. Kyo Sohma just stood there, smirking, while Yuki Sohma, Kyo's cousin, was tied to a tree. Tohru kept running toward them. Just when she thought she couldn't outrun the shadow creature, Kyo grabbed her and kissed her. The creature went after Yuki, who was struggling frantically in a huge fit of anger directed at Kyo, instead. Tohru tried to push Kyo off her.

Tohru awoke from her dream drenched in sweat and tears. She covered her mouth and ran to her bathroom. As she puked, she thought about her dream. It was the third time this week she had it. She wondered if that was how Kyo really felt about her. She looked at him like he was her brother. But she knew she was in love with Yuki.

_Ugh! I feel terrible. I can't handle nightmares without Mom. I hope she's okay in heaven, _Tohru thought to herself. She then heard a set of footsteps stop behind the door. After she rinsed her mouth out, she open the door to (1) see who heard her get up, and (2) go back to bed. To her surprise (and horror), Yuki stood there looking concerned.

"Are you all right, Honda-san?" He asked her looking even more worried.

"Y-Yuki-kun! I-I-I-I'm f-f-fine!" Tohru managed to get out. _What's he doing here? I'm so embarrassed to have him see me like this!_

"You sure? You look kind of sick. I'll go call Hato-" He began.

"No! I'm fine! Honest! I just felt sick after I had a bad dream, t-th-that's all," She said, deciding to tell the truth. _Oh no! Why did I say that? Now he's gonna ask about the dream!_

"Oh. What was your dream about, Honda-san?"

_I knew it._

"It was nothing big, just a little gross…"

"Tell me about it, and then you will feel better."

"I'd rather not. If I talk about it, I'll just get sick again," she said, smiling.

"If you say so," he sounded doubtful. He knew Tohru was telling the truth about having the dream, but he had trouble in believing that it was just a 'gross nightmare.' He knew it had something to do with him and Kyo. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, and it made him worry even more about her. _Oh, Tohru. Why don't you want to tell me the truth? What are you afraid of? No one pukes like that because of something really gross. That was out of fear. I know that all to well._

"I'm going back to bed now. What would you like for breakfast tomorrow, Yuki-kun?" she asked.

"Hmmm. How about pancakes?"

"Okay! Goodnight, Yuki-kun!" she said as she ran back up to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Honda-san," he responded. "Sleep tight." And with that, he went back to his room. _That's the third time she's done this, but only the first time I let my presence be known to her._

A/N: So how'd you like it? Not bad for my first chapter in my first fanfic, huh? I almost had Yuki kiss her, but (1) she just puked, and (2) its way too early in the story! Ha ha!


	2. True Fears

A/N: OMG! Chapter 2! I can't believe I'm finally writing this! I can't believe I wrote a fanfic! Eeep! I'm excited! Anyway, I wanna say that I am very happy to have found This is the BEST! I like writing stories! OH! I'll update as much as possible, but school will be starting back up soon…. Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Fruits Basket, but I sure as hell wish I did.

Chapter 2: True Fears

_Grrr. That damn rat got to her. How will I ever be able to get closer to her? I know how she feels about _him_, but I want her to feel that way about _me_. It's just not fair. Might as well go back to bed before anyone sees me here. _Kyo thought. He was unaware of how Tohru thought about him. He really wanted to know. He hoped to hell and back she loved him. And if she didn't, he'd find a way to make her his. He'd do what ever it took. She was his heart's desire.

…

The next morning……

"Time to get up! Breakfast is ready!" a happy Tohru shouted. After her nightmare, she had a wonderful dream about Momiji and Kisa playing in a park while she and Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima watched them. It occurred to her when she woke up that Uo-chan and Hana-chan didn't know Kisa, but that really didn't bother her cheery mood. She had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen when Yuki came down, since he was always the last one awake. She made extra pancakes, just incase.

"Good morning, Tohru-chan!" a tired-yet-unusually-energetic Shigure greeted her.

"Mornin'" was all Kyo could get out before Ayame came bursting in.

"Greetings, Tohru-chan!" the snake exclaimed. "And where is my little brother? Should I wake him? Or do you wish to grace him with your presence in the early morning, lovely Tohru-chan?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo shouted.

"Why, I've come to see Tohru-chan, Kyonkichi!" Ayame replied cheerfully.

"Uh…I'm flattered. You may wake up Yuki-kun if you wish, Ayame-san," Tohru said, blushing. The onigiri still hadn't gotten used to Shigure and Ayame's little nicknames for her.

"What's all the yelling about this early in the morning?" a tired Yuki entered the kitchen. "Oh, God help me! Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"Hello little brother! I came to grace Tohru with my presence! Aren't you filled to the brim with excitement?"

"Aaya! You're in a good mood!" Shigure said.

"But, of course, Gure-san!"

"That's it! I'm calling Hatori!" the cat and the rat shouted at the same time. Both of them ran to the phone. Yuki picked it up and Kyo rapidly punched in Hatori's number.

"Hello?" came the voice of the dragon through the receiver.

"Hatori! Get over here! Ayame just showed up!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Whoa! You two are getting along? Weird."

"Whatever! You have to help us! Please?" they shouted.

"Okay, okay. After I take care of Akito," he stated calmly.

"I don't know if Ayame will be alive that long!" they both shouted.

Hatori sighed. "Put Ayame on the phone."

"Okay. Ayame! Telephone!" Yuki shouted.

"Coming!" Ayame came in and took the phone from the two teenagers. "Hello?"

"Ayame, it's me. Its time to come home."

"But I just got here!"

"I don't care. I need some help with Akito."

"Okay! I'll be there in a few!" And Ayame hung up the phone. He ran back into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry, Tohru-chan! I have to go; Haa-kun needs me to help him!"

"Oh. Well take some pancakes for you, Hatori-san, and Akito-san! He gets sick so much that some decent food should help keep him better!" Tohru somehow knew he was going to help with Akito.

"Oh, thank you, Tohru-chan! I am absolutely positive that you are the best cook! Even Akito will be begging for more!" With that, Ayame said his goodbyes and left.

"I'm amazed that I made enough pancakes for exactly that happening." Tohru said when breakfast was over.

"You knew that was gonna happen?" Kyo said, looking amazed and angry at the same time.

"Well, no. Not exactly that, but I felt as though something was going to happen right when Yuki got up," she replied. "Just my intuition."

"He showed up right when I got up?" Yuki, who was helping with the dishes, unlike Kyo, asked quizzically.

"Yep. That's why I said Ayame-san could wake you up. I knew you were already awake!" she smiled.

The rest of the day went like a normal school day would. Classes, lunch, more classes, Tohru inviting over Haru and Momiji. Haru politely declining, Momiji begging Haru to let them go. Then going home, and having dinner. But this night, they all stayed up to watch TV. That's when everyone started thinking of their fears. Their worst fear. Kyo's was losing Tohru to Yuki. Yuki's was losing Tohru at all. Shigure's was not being able to be a pervert.

Tohru wasn't overly sure about what her worst fear was. Her old fear had already come true. She didn't have a _worst _fear. She just had a great many small fears. But then she figured it out. What kept popping up in her head was…

A/N: So how did you like Chapter two? I made a hook! Go me! Sorry if it's horrible! It's like 1:15 in the morning! I think I'm addicted to writing fanfic now! HAHAHA! Please review! Thanx!


	3. Breakfast and a Visit

A/N: I can't believe I got two chapters out in the same day. Well, whatever. Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakfast and a Visit

"Tohru!" He shouted. In reality, he'd never call her that. But this was a dream. She was being chased. She called out for help. He was tied to a tree, and Kyo was just standing there smirking. Just when he thought she was gonna be caught, Kyo grabbed her and kissed her. Yuki struggled against the ropes while whatever was chasing Tohru was heading towards him. Yuki called the rats, and they chewed the rope away. He got up and saved a struggling Tohru from Kyo, then was about to hit him. He just woke up.

"Jesus!" was all he said when he heard Tohru book-it out of her bedroom. He followed her as she ran passed his bedroom door. She was getting sick again. He rubbed her back while she threw up. When she was finished she looked up, knowing she would see Yuki sitting there with her.

"I-I-I c-can't take these n-n-nightmares anymore," she said crying.

"I had one as well, Honda-san," Yuki replied. "Can I tell you about it?"

"O-okay! That would make me very happy!" she said while sniffing. They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what was your dream, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked after a minute.

"Well, you see, it began like this…" and he told her every detail of his dream. Right after, she looked horrified, and ran back to her bathroom to puke. Yuki had to rub her back again.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said when she finished puking. "Yuki-kun, that was the same dream I've been having all week! You just got free in this dream, though. I'm scared!"

"Oh, Honda-san. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Yuki-kun."

The rat sighed. " You don't have to apologize for not telling me. Did you not feel comfortable?"

"I was afraid of what you would do…" was all she said when Kyo walked down stairs.

"Wuzz goin on?" the tired cat yawned.

"Nothing, you baka neko," was what Yuki said in return. "Tohru just got a little sick. Since you're down here, we'll be making breakfast tomorrow."

"Like hell I'll cook with _you_, rat boy!" Kyo yelled.

"Uh, um, pl-please, Kyo-kun?" Tohru said jumping in to stop the fight that was beginning.

"Okay!" Kyo said. " But I'm doing it for you, Tohru. I still don't want to."

"Thank you, Kyo-kun!"

"You know, Honda-san, he'd jump off Tokyo Tower if _you_ asked him to," Yuki smirked.

"I-I-I would NEVER ask him to jump off Tokyo Tower!" Tohru panicked.

"Ummm… Tohru? He didn't mean that you would, and there are some things I would never do!" Kyo put in.

At that Tohru laughed. _I should know better than to think something like that! I guess I overestimate myself. Oh well! _She smiled at her thought.

"Well, I'm off to bed! Good night, Yuki-kun! Good night Kyo-kun!" She yawned as she spoke. She walked up the stairs, almost tripping on the last step, and stumbled into her bedroom.

"I'll win her, you know," Kyo said as soon as Tohru was out of earshot.

"Keep dreaming, Kyo," Yuki replied sourly. "We both know you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see, ya damn rat!"

Then they went to bed.

…

Later that morning…

"You're not supposed to cook that!"

"Damn it! I don't care!"

"I wanna put the eggs in!"

"Damn punk!"

"Ha ha ha!"

Tohru woke up to four voices. She easily placed all of them. Momiji and Haru came over early that morning way before Tohru woke up. Yuki was yelling about something you don't cook, Haru and Kyo were arguing with him about it, and Momiji was laughing. He ran into Tohru's room to wake her up.

"Oh! You're already awake! Come on downstairs, breakfast is ready!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"Good morning, Momiji-kun!" Tohru replied happily, and then Momiji ran up and hugged her.

"Hee hee! Let's get breakfast!" he shouted.

"Okay! What is for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise! But it should taste delicious!"

"That's good! I can't wait to see it!"

When Tohru arrived downstairs, the kitchen was spotless, and all the food had been set out on the table. There were waffles, muffins, onigiri, and some unidentifiable things that resembled pineapples.

"Ummm, what are those fruits?" Tohru asked.

"We have no idea. The inside looks like an unborn baby. It's weird!" Haru walked up behind her and scared her.

"Good morning, Haru-san!"

"Morning."

"Well, let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes, we should eat!"

…

After lunch… (What happened after breakfast?)

"Good bye, Haru-san! Good bye, Momiji-kun!" Tohru waved to her friends as they left.

"See ya later," Haru shouted back.

"Bye-bye, Tohruuuu!" Momiji yelled.

"Glad they're gone," Kyo said.

"Quit whining, you stupid cat," Yuki put in. He was waving with Tohru.

"Please don't fight!" Tohru said.

_She sounds distracted. I wonder what's wrong._ Yuki and Kyo both thought.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am too lazy to write Haru's full name, so sue me! I only did the hook thing because I hate it when people do that. I haven't figured out why Tohru is distracted yet. Oh well. Oh! And about the fruit they had with breakfast: I took that from a personal experience. If anyone has any info on what the baby fruit's real name is, then please e-mail me! Thanx! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. What's the Matter, Tohru?

A/N: School started back up… groans Now I have to deal with homework, and memorizing words in Latin. I don't have enough time to write! TT I can't take this too much longer! I'll break down! Just kidding! I like being dramatic, but that just kinda sucked…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, as I am not Natsuki Takaya, and I cannot draw.

* * *

Chapter 4: What's the matter, Tohru?

"Help! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Somebody! Help!"

He listened to Tohru scream and just closed his eyes and smirked.

"She thinks that thing is after _her_!" a small cat behind him said. "Isn't that funny, Kyo?"

Yuki was also behind him, but he was tied to a tree. He was struggling to get loose. Kyo opened his eyes, and grabbed Tohru, pulling her out of the way, as the creature went by. He kissed her passionately, when Yuki got free. He pulled Kyo off her and went to punch him. Now this is how Kyo _knows_ it's only a dream: Yuki missed. He stumbled, and fell over. Kyo took this time to grab Tohru and run.

_Why is she struggling to get away from me?_ Kyo thought, looking at her curiously. He stopped running, and pinned Tohru up against a tree. Then he woke up.

He heard her before his rival did, and followed her into the bathroom to rub her back. When she was finished, she looked up, expecting to see Yuki, but was shocked to see Kyo there instead.

"K-Kyo-kun?" she looked in his eyes. He smiled softly.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" he asked, a caring smile placed on his lips.

"I-I just feel a little, sick is all…" she stood up, wobbling slightly. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Kyo-kun!" she said, smiling at him. She walked out of the bathroom, not waiting for a response, and went into Yuki's room. He just woke up, and was shocked to see her in there with him.

"What's the matter, Tohru?" he asked, standing up and walking over to her. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him, but not pulling him close enough to make him transform. "Tohru?" he was startled by that.

"Yuki-kun… I'm scared. Does he love me?" she whispered. She was shaking. He knew she was talking about Kyo. He felt his heart break.

"Yeah, I think he does," he said, looking down at the girl. She was shaking worse now.

"But he's like a brother I never had. Why does this have to happen?" tears started rolling down her cheeks. Then he knew how she felt about Kyo. Now he had to wait to find out how she felt about him.

"Tohru, calm down. Do you want to spend the night in here?" he asked, not thinking about what he just said. She nodded. Then it struck him what had just happened.

"Yuki-kun, you're calling me by my first name," she giggled. He blushed and she looked up. "Yuki, I-"

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, knowing she ran to the rat for comfort. He threw open the door. "Akito's here! He wants to see you to 'teach you a lesson,' or something like that!" he panted. "You have to get out of here!"

Yuki looked at Tohru, then back at Kyo, and Akito walked behind Kyo, shoving him out of the way. Until he saw Tohru and Yuki together, he had been in a rather good mood. Tohru, sensing danger, let go of Yuki and turned around.

"My, my, my…" he said, anger visible. "What have we here? You two seem awfully close." His eyes narrowed. "Tohru-chan, can I see you in the kitchen, please?"

"Why?" Yuki asked, grabbing Tohru's hand. He wanted to know what Akito was going to do.

"So she can properly make pancakes. Hers need to be fluffier." Akito said.

"Her cooking is perfectly fine," Kyo shot in. Then what he had seen a few seconds before hit him like a tornado of bricks. Akito shot him a glare.

"This is a waste of my time, I'm leaving," he said, glaring at Yuki and Kyo. He stormed out of the house, really ticked that he wasn't getting any pancakes. (Yes, he only went there for pancakes, or did he?)

"What were the two of you doing?" Kyo asked, glaring at Yuki. Yuki glared right back.

"We weren't doing anything, stupid cat," he said, answering Kyo's question. Tohru looked up at the orange-haired boy.

"It's none of your business if we were doing anything," she mumbled. Unfortunately, both boys heard it. Yuki started laughing. Kyo looked devastated. The rat had won again. That's when Shigure walked into the room.

"What's with all the noise?" the dog asked sleepily. Then he saw Yuki laughing, Tohru glaring at Kyo, and Kyo… "Oh, dear."

"You love him. You really love him," Kyo murmured, his broken heart written across his face. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he booked it out of the room. Shigure blinked, then ran after him. Yuki looked at Tohru. She turned around to look at her true love.

"Is it true?" he asked her. She nodded.

"It is. I feel close to Kyo, but not how he had hoped. I hoped he thought of me as his sister, because… I love you, Yuki!" she said. He smiled, and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but kissed him back. Then Akito walked into the room. The couple instantly broke the kiss. Akito laughed.

"Relax! This is the real reason I'm here. Tohru-chan, I'm an ass. I know it, you know it, everyone does, but you are always kind, even to me. I wanted to see which one of them you were in love with. Congrats! Just one thing…" he walked over to Yuki and whispered something in his ear. Tohru didn't see, but Akito also slipped a small box containing a diamond ring into Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled. "Bye, Tohru, Yuki." With that, Akito left.

•••

A year later…

"Kyo! Look out!" the boar screamed.

The screeching of tires and then the crash. Kagura pulled out her cell phone and called Hatori. The curse just ended for that group of Jyuunishi. It was down pouring, Kagura saw the speeding car, Kyo didn't. The windshield had shattered, cutting up him and the driver really bad. When Hatori had shown up, Kyo had already lost a lot of blood. He just graduated high school, and now he was in an accident. Hatori rushed him to his office, which was closer than the local hospital. Kagura called up Shigure and the other two graduates to tell them what happened to her fiancé. He had proposed to her the day before, right after the graduation ceremony. Yuki had finally proposed to Tohru, as well. The two boys' fan clubs were less than happy for them. Everyone rushed to Hatori's.

Two days after, Kyo was perfectly fine, as if he didn't get hit at all. Everyone was happy. That's when Tohru had very special news. Even Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ayame, Akito, Kureno, Arisa, and Hanajima were there.

"Everyone… we have something to tell you all," she said, standing with Yuki. He was beaming. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone cheered. Arisa did a cat-call, and Ayame jumped up and hugged his brother and sister-in-law-to-be.

Seven months later…

Tohru gave birth to twin girls, named Riku and Kyoko. Riku was born the rat and Kyoko was the cat.

A month later…

Kagura had a child as well. She had a boy. Kagura let Kyo name him. His name was Takeya, and he was the god.

A few years later…

"Mommy! I wanna play with Kyoko!" Takeya said, running around the house. Kagura raised him so he didn't act like Akito.

"Alright, go tell Daddy that all of us are going to visit Aunty Tohru and Uncle Yuki," she smiled at her son. She knew he loved the cat, but was concerned with the rat's obsession with the ox, which was born a week after Kagura had Takeya. He was a little boy named Hyoue. Even though neither child was hers, she couldn't help but worry about them. Hyoue was Tohru's best friend's son; he was the child of Kureno and Arisa.

And now a new banquet has begun…

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end. My original ideas are long forgotten, due to a few people who shall remain name my dear cousin!cough Sorry! Swallowed my raviolis the wrong way! ;-P Anyway, I should have a new story out soon, but I'm not sure what it's about, yet. It might not be for Fruits Basket, but then again, it might be… shrugs Thanks! Please review! And I need some flames… they're fun to read! XD 


	5. For You, I'd Die

A/N: Okay, I lied. That wasn't the end. It was supposed to be, but I feel it necessary to put up another chapter because: 1) I was asked to, and 2) I didn't get enough flames! I want insults to my writing dammit! Even if you don't really hate the story! Just humor me! -cries-

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! If I did, Tohru would be with Yuki!

* * *

Chapter 5: For You, I'd Die 

"I'm off to work!" Tohru yelled. She and Yuki had moved to an apartment not too far from Shigure's house. The girls really liked it, and the land lord was really lenient about pets, noise, and painting the walls.

"Come home safe!" Kyoko said, hugging her mother. Riku ran in and jumped on her.

"Mommy! I want to come! I want to come!" She said, tears in her eyes. "Hyoue-kun is sick! I wanna visit him and bring him your soup! Plus, Daddy can't cook!" she said, sticking her tongue out playfully at her father, who just walked into the room.

"Let your mother go, Riku. She's going to be late for work," Yuki said, smiling at his daughter. "Tohru, you left soup in the fridge to bring to them, right?" Tohru nodded, putting Riku down. The kids were seven.

"Tell Uo-chan I'm sorry I couldn't come over myself," Tohru smiled at Yuki, then kissed him.

"Eeeew!" Riku yelled, covering her eyes. "That's just gross!"

"I think it's cute that Mommy and Daddy kiss! And don't insult Daddy's cooking! He tries his best!" Kyoko said, finally wanting some input on the conversation.

"Girls, no fighting each other, or neither of you get anymore martial arts training!" Yuki and Tohru said simultaneously. Both girls stopped arguing immediately.

"Let's go wake up Takeya!" Kyoko said, running upstairs to the room the boy was staying in. He had slept over because the girls wouldn't stop asking until all four parents agreed.

After they woke him up, and everyone was dressed and fed, they brought the soup to Hyoue.

•••

Yet another time jump…

Kyoko got up and ran downstairs. They had moved to a rather nice house. She had been cleaning up her room, when she heard the car approach. She got to the door before the car doors slammed shut, and opened it. The boy who stepped out of the driver's side was smiling at her.

"I got my license, wanna go for a ride?" Takeya asked the surprised girl.

"Why do you always show up while I look horrible?" Kyoko asked waving him inside. He followed her into the living room.

"Why do you always think you look horrible when I show up? I think you're always very pretty," he said. They were sixteen now. Hyoue walked in behind him. The fact that he looked exactly like Haru, yet wasn't his kid at all, was still a little unnerving for those who saw pictures of young Haru.

"Where's Riku?" he asked, looking around. Just then, Riku walked out of the kitchen, wearing a maid's outfit.

"Kyoko, what the hell are they doing here?" she asked, blushing like crazy and glaring at her twin. Kyoko laughed. Both boys waited for an explanation.

"They came to visit us! Aren't you happy?" she giggled.

"You look really cute," Hyoue said, gulping when he noticed exactly how short the bottom was.

"She lost in a game of poker," Kyoko said, noticing the confused looks the boys had on.

"She should lose more often when you know we're coming over," Hyoue said, causing Kyoko to panic.

"What? You knew they were coming?" Riku asked, grabbing her sister by the collar of her shirt.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect you to lose!" Kyoko said, trying to verbally defend herself.

"Then that ace just managed to find it's way up your sleeve?" Riku asked, coming very close to punching her. Luckily, Hyoue wrapped his arm around Riku's waist and pulled her off, surprising every one else in the room because he never let her go and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Calm down. You look really good so there is no need to bite your sister's head off, you silly rat!" he said, causing her to blush really hard.

"But that stupid cat cheated! It's not fair that I had to dress in this!" she whined to the ox.

"Calm down, my love," he whispered in her ear, making her stop complaining and turn her head to look at him. He then kissed her. Kyoko and Takeya just smiled and left the room.

"Hyoue," Riku looked a little surprised that he had said that to her. She was happy though, and managed to turn around in his arms and kissed him back. "I love you."

"For you, Riku, I would die," Hyoue said, knowing it was the truth and that she would accept him.

"And I for you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, cheesy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else… The scene at the beginning of this chapter actually has nothing to do with the story itself, I just wanted to write something cute for them being little kids. Did anyone else notice that I forgot to put Ritsu in this story? That's really bad, considering I'm the year of the monkey… This really is the end because I feel this story does not need any more dragging on. I still have no clue what I'm doing for my next story, so any ideas are welcome. I would like to thank all who have reviewed this story, and anyone who flames it for me. 

MINI EXTRA: Yuki's blonde moment!

Kyo: What the hell? Why do I end up with Kagura, and why do we have a kid?

Silver Wolf Pup: Because I said so.

Kyo: -sweatdrop- Because you said so?

Silver Wolf Pup: Yep. Would you rather you ended up with me in the story?

Kyo: Do you have a death wish?

Silver Wolf Pup: Kyon-Kyon, you're so mean! -cries-

Kyo: Wha-? No! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Stop crying!

Silver Wolf Pup: -hugs Kyo-

Kyo: I didn't transform?

Silver Wolf Pup: Nope!

Yuki: Stupid cat, she's not human!

Silver Wolf Pup & Kyo: -sweatdrop-


End file.
